


Like on Like

by thatfangirl



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirl/pseuds/thatfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristin has more in common with her costar than she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like on Like

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are based on real people but this story is entirely fictional.

It's afterward when Kristin notices the scars, thin white lines hidden beneath Janeane's breasts. Before she can recognize her curiosity as impolite, she glides her pinky across them, frowning in consternation.

"Reduction mammaplasty," Janeane offers. "Didn't want to be the little girl with big tits."

"Like me."

"Like you."

She's almost Janeane's height, and lying side by side like this there could be no difference. Black hair against blond, but in their postcoital lassitude, she's less bubbly while Janeane is less harsh. So when Janeane finds her cigarettes among the pink and black pantsuits muddled on the floor, Kristin lights up, too.


End file.
